Pocket Mortys
Pocket Mortys is a Rick and Morty game based on the Pokémon video game series. It was slated to be released on January 14, 2016, but was released a day earlier. Plot Throughout the game, the player controls Rick. The game starts in Rick's garage when Mysterious Rick enters through a portal and challenges the player to a Morty Battle. After defeating him, the player must exit through a portal that takes them to the Council of Ricks, where their portal gun is confiscated. To get it back, the player must defeat the six head Ricks. In order to fight them, the player must first fight Ricks from other dimensions and acquire their badges. After the player defeats them, the last council member turns out to be replaced by Mysterious Rick, who has captured the entire council. After the player defeats him, they will have the goal to catch (capture) each type of Morty. Concept The concept of the game was taken from the popular "Pokémon" (Pocket Monster) franchise. The object of the game is to collect Mortys, battle others (mainly Ricks), and earn badges. Badges Badge1.png Badge2.png Badge3.png Badge4.png Badge5.png Badge6.png Morty Games :See: Morty Games The Morty Games is an expansion in the game with update 1.4. The Morty Games adds further story to the game through a series of battle events. At the end of each event one of the prizes is a Morty unavailable anywhere else in the game. List of Mortys The Mortys are broken up into three categories: "rock," "paper," and "scissors." Rock has an advantage over scissors, scissors over paper, and paper over rock. Which is based over the zero-sum hand game Rock–paper–scissors. There are only three exceptions who are not categorized in any type: Morty (the one the player starts off with), Morticia, and Cronenberg Morty. The Morty the player starts off with has a random dimension designation, so theoretically, every player is playing in a different universe. List of Ricks *Rick *Alien Rick *Bald Rick *Beard Rick *Bubble Gum Rick *Careless Rick *Completionist Rick *Council of Ricks **Maximums Rickimus **Quantum Rick **Rick Prime **Ricktiminus Sancheziminius **Riq IV **Zeta Alpha Rick **Mysterious Rick (Replaces Riq IV) *Cowboy Rick *Cyclops Rick *Dandy Rick *Doofus Rick *Dreamy Rick *Evil Rick *Flat Top Rick *Four Eyes Rick *Guilty Rick *Grateful Rick *Happy Rick *Hopeful Rick *Insightful Rick *Junk Yard Rick *Lab Rick *Miami Rick *Mustache Rick *Mumbling Rick *Mysterious Rick *Novelist Rick *Novice Rick *Guard Rick(s) *Revengeful Rick *Robot Rick *Salesman Rick *Shibuya Rick *Shopaholic Rick *Storage Rick *Super Fan Rick *Surgeon Rick *The Scientist Known as Rick *Zero Rick Attacks Quests While at the Citadel of Ricks, certain NPCs will appear with question marks over their heads. If you talk to them, they will make a vague request for a craftable item. The player then has to determine what item the NPC wants, craft it, and give it to them. Quests carry over between visits to alternate dimensions, and most quests only become available after the player has received a certain number of trophies. Items and crafting recipes *Blips and Chitz Coupon *Bacteria Cell *Battery *Cable *Circuit Board *Courier Flap *Fleeb *Morty Manipulator Chip *Morty Token *Mr Meeseeks Box *Serum *Great Serum *Sensational Serum *Schmeckle *Pure Serum *Plutonic Rock *Pure Plutonic Rock *Halzinger *Pure Halzinger *Level Up Mega Seed *Attack Mega Seed *Defense Mega Seed *Speed Mega Seed *Supercharged Battery *Pure Curum *Paralyze Cure *Poison Cure *Microverse Battery *Purified Fleeb *Mutant Bacteria Cell *Dark Energy Ball *Dark Matter Ball *Motherboard *Dog Collar *Love Potion *Robot *Butter Robot *Gwendolyn Doll *Time Crystal *Time-Stabilizing Collar *Tin Can *Turbulent Juice Tube *Interdimensional Cable Box *Neutrino Bomb *Interdimensional Goggles *IQ Enhancing Helmet *Roy VR Headset Other trainers *Baloogie Mellow *Blerg *Bluu *Flargo *Flipperdee Fluflops *Gagigabber *Gloop *Gobpa *Goobagobaga *Humox 5 *Jerry Smith *Masy Kallerax *Prax *Priix *Shmupiedoop *Snisserchoops *Snoofy Snooples *Toopee *Tuuie Tumtops *Wimpeebax *Xqutoopikk *Zannabox *Zan Quattaxa Music :Main article: List of Pocket Mortys music *8-Bit version of "Do You Feel It?" By Chaos Chaos. *Guitar riff from "Let Me Out" by Tiny Rick. *8-Bit version of the Rick and Morty Theme Song. *8-Bit version of "Get Schwifty" by Rick and Morty. *8-Bit version of "Head Bent Over" by Rick and Morty. *8-Bit version of "Goodbye Moonmen" by Fart. Trivia *"Bubble Gum Rick" resembles Ash Ketchum from Pokémon. *"Blips and Chitz" was originally misspelled as "Blitz and Chitz." This was corrected in an update. Gallery Official art Pocket Mortys.jpg Pocket Mortys2.jpg Pocket mortys banner.jpg Pocket mortys banner1.jpg Icons PockeMortyAppIcon.jpg|1.0.5 icon Pocket Mortys App Icon 1.1.1.png|1.1.1 icon Pocket Mortys App Icon 1.2.3.png|1.2.3 icon Pocket Mortys App Icon 1.2.5.png|1.2.5 icon Pocket Mortys App Icon 1.3.2.jpg|1.3.2 icon Pocket Mortys App Icon 1.4.1.png|1.4.1 icon Pocket Mortys App Icon 1.6.jpg|1.6 icon Promotional videos Pocket Mortys - Out Now for Mobile Adult Swim Games Adult Swim Pocket Mortys April Update! Adult Swim Games Adult Swim POCKET MORTYS with Rick and Morty Now Has Tournaments Adult Swim Games Adult Swim Site navigation Category:Pocket Mortys Category:Real world games